


Sex and Losers

by roundandtalented



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Double Penetration, Land of Wrath and Angels, M/M, Multi, Mutual Penetration (Homestuck), Nook Fingering (Homestuck), Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 22:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roundandtalented/pseuds/roundandtalented
Summary: You don't officially jam as often now that you've shifted a little redder in color with him, and that suits you just fine- the types of piles you make with him these nights have a different purpose.





	Sex and Losers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elendraug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elendraug/gifts).

> the suggestion that I title this fic 'Land of Wangs and Anal' is fucking ending me.

The quiet of LoWAA used to unnerve you. The echo of your footsteps made you look over your shoulder because you weren't sure if you were truly alone in any hallways. Eridan assured you the angels’ whispers were worse, and you didn't believe him at first, but it turns out after a certain amount of time, and due to some bullshit game mechanic, they respawn.

They shrieked as they died, but you were just thankful they were gone again. Eridan always stayed with you after the first incident, but you're more confident now, a few sweeps later, that you could handle one yourself if you needed to.

And while you hadn't figured you'd be spending much time on the Land of Wrath and Angels, unfortunately if you want to be left alone, Eridan's planet is one of the best options.

Both your planet and Sollux's are too fucking hot, and Kanaya's comes with its own set of challenges. You won't fucking touch Terezi's, because anywhere she goes there's chaos, and well, you don't actually breathe water so Feferi's is also out. That's your whole closest circle of friends, so, empty churches is what you're left with.

Eridan spends a lot of time on LoWAA now too, so there's that for motivation. The meteor gets old fast, and it still feels too crowded even when you all have your own blocks to hide in.  
You kind of can't imagine if things had actually gone the way Aradia had predicted- there was potential for more life on your drifting rock, and that sounds like a disaster. Though, as a result of that not happening you've gathered you're no longer the alpha time line, considering how fast she fucking dipped. It's probably for the best that your timeline happens to be the limbo one, where you just exist somewhere in paradox space with your group of idiots.

Guilt eats away at you still for the fact your surviving crew isn't the full set of twelve, but it's not as sharp and cutting as it was at first. A few sweeps and some soft, manicured hands papped most of the hurt right out of you. Just like you'd papped Eridan senseless when he'd been on the cusp of his own breakdown.

You don't officially jam as often now that you've shifted a little redder in color with him, and that suits you just fine- the types of piles you make with him these nights have a different purpose. Your favorite of all of your piles together happens to be on LOWAA, and you find having piles in the weird, otherwise ominous buildings helps make them feel a little more like a hive.

One of the best ways to spend your evenings - or, well, just time you guess, considering there's not really a day to night shift in space - is in that particular pile, surrounded by soft capes and fabric from your eccentric seadweller's stash. It's mostly old pieces of FLARP outfits Eridan never finished and doesn't love enough to make something with now. It pillows so nicely around his horns as he lays there, your cheek pressed to his bare chest as he drags his fingertips through your hair.

This is the quietest place the two of you know where you won't get any unwanted visitors, and thus the perfect location to not wear clothes and get a little handsy. Which _was_ the intended plan, but Eridan is very good at distracting you by talking about pointless shit to work you up, then petting you until you calm down. And of course, almost every time, you eventually end up too wrapped up in kissing each other to continue the conversation.

You're aware it's a routine, and you don't mind as much as you thought you would that Eridan 'Dramatics And Flare' Ampora is the one who's got you all figured out.

"So I tell 'er, no, you absolutely don't put real coffee grounds _in_ a coffee cake. It’s got coffee in the name only, that's not how it works, an' no ones gunna eat it if she does it anyways," Eridan says, trying to keep his fidgety fingers from plucking at strings in the pile, or at the edges of your sweater. He's doing a fairly convincing job of acting like he's behaving himself, as if his legs aren't tangled with yours, his scarf discarded before you two even laid down. You're not sure where his shirt ended up and you kind of don't care at the moment.

"The girl can sew a dress but don't let her experiment with bakin' cakes." 

He trails off as your hand smoothes over his, coaxing him to return to petting you like he was.

"Okay but she _can_ cook, I've tasted it. Kanaya just learns things by trial and error, in my experience. Let her make her own mistakes, you bossy control freak." You tease him and he bawks at you, slotting your fingers in with his instead.

"You're one to talk, Kar. I've seen you chase trolls outta the kitchen with the flippin' implement - the flat one I make pancakes with, what's it called-"

"A fucking spatula?" You laugh at him, good natured but he still pouts, because he's Eridan, and it wouldn't be as endearing if it was anyone else not knowing what a spatula was called. He likely knows, he's the one who taught himself to bake by reading pastry books the first sweep on your communal rock. Something about alchemized food tasting like it came from a vending machine...

When Sollux had told him that baking was just long-form and essentially the old school version of everything the alchemiter did, they'd argued until it escalated into a food fight.

"Listen-" He tries to protest.

"Yeah? I'm listening?" You keep teasing, not letting him explain himself and he swats at your hands instead. Eridan grabs a fabric scrap from the pile and flings it at your face, knowing it's harmless. You go to bat it away but he takes the opportunity to roll on top of you, pinning the fabric over your eyes so you can't see him. You feel him kiss your jawline and readily tilt your chin skywards, only happy to give him more room to pay you attention.

Reaching up, your fingers find his fins and you begin stroking them so carefully, thumb going base to tip slowly until he catches your mouth. The two of you kiss slow and lazy, Eridan settling on top of you. He doesn't keep the fabric over your eyes forcefully, his hands instead going elsewhere. One hand in your hair, one on your cheek, he touches you tenderly.

He's so soft like this, careful with his claws. Eridan is all bark and no bite with you, always has been, but it still makes you feel special to know you're the one he trusts to let his guard down this much.  
You remember the startle you had the first time he got his hands under your shirt- the temperature difference is still noticeable, but you find its not as drastic if you warm him up a little first. When he slides one under this time, you welcome his affections by chasing his mouth, nipping his lips as a way of asking for more.

His fingers search for the waistband of your pants, tickling you as he drags his fingertips back and forth over the softness of your middle. He always makes time to touch and pet at the way your pudgy stomach hangs just a little bit over the top of your pants, in a way that makes you hate that section of yourself less each time- and let's face it, you hate most of yourself, have since you hatched. Eridan's been wordlessly teaching you to hate it less and that _means something_ to you.

You try to mirror him, instead just uselessly pawing at the zipper of his stupid striped pants. He laughs, all soft and sweet, right close to your ear. There's just something about it, about how harmless his amusement with you is, about how fond he is of you- in the moment it's just _a lot_ and you're overwhelmed with the urge to hold him tight so you do.

Instead of undoing his pants, you hook your fingers in his back belt loops and tug him to you, his hand trapped at your belly. Kissing his neck gets you a sweet purr, pleased and comfortable. Everything about this is comfortable.

Except maybe his hand stuck in the middle of the two of you, that's a little awkward. You let him go and try for his pants again, this time with more success, and when you slide your hand down, you're met with the tip of his bulge and no underwear at all.

"You couldn't even be bothered to put anything on under your pants?" You ask, incredulously.

"We been plannin' this like, all day Kar," He rolls his eyes, pushing his hips up, the tip of his barely out bulge smearing against your palm. "You're lucky I put pants on at all when we both know you're just gunna take 'em off me."

His fingers aren't cold when he presses one to the seam of your nook, somehow having managed to multitask and talk walk he got a hand in your pants.

"It'd go quicker if you took them off yourself, shitlord." You smirk, but he's eager enough to oblige that you almost protest when he tugs his hand back out and away from you. It's hard not to chase after him when he pulls away from your hand too, violet smeared on your palm.

Fuck, you're halfway to the same state and managed to tug your own pants down and off fast enough you don't get anything on them or even your boxers. They're safe enough at the edge of the pile for you to return to Eridan, catch him in a kiss while guiding him back down into the pile next you, pulling him close enough that your bulges can intertwine for a moment.

One of the things you're most fond of when it comes to being intimate with Eridan, is just how expressive he is. You always know when he likes something, and he'll always tell you if something isn't working (he might not be polite about it, or tactful, but he _does_ tell you almost immediately). When you slide a finger into him, he makes a pleased little noise, but he doesn't hide that one finger isn't going to cut it.

An eyebrow quirk might as well be a 'more please', even though a proper Eridan translation would likely equate to 'that's it? Where's the rest?'. He’s still a brat, and you adore him for it.

You tease him with your fingers, adding another, then another- at least giving him something to push himself onto. Something to roll his hips and whine about. He maybe doesn't need the prep always, but you're not about to chance going without. His nook might be used to your width, but you're still not used to the way he pushes himself down onto your fat bulge like he's starved for it.

He doesn't care that you wipe your fingers on his thigh, he's too busy rolling you over, onto your back so that he can get himself in your lap and take your bulge as deep as his can get it, trill bubbling up in his throat. Eridan looks down at you from where he's perched on your bulge, eyes half lidded and mouth open with a little quirk of a smile to it.

Your bulge curls, just a little, inside his slick, cool nook and he sighs so sweet - so content as he lets you move gently within him, lower lip caught between his teeth. Eridan steadies himself with hands on your thick thighs. You've got your legs bent at the knees, offering something for him to lean against, and for a moment he takes that. He leans back on you, thin and fit compared to your soft and stocky. You can hold his weight on you like this easily, but you're not so sure his highblood strength makes him as capable of holding you if your positions were reversed.

He does put himself on display for you quite readily, though, legs spread on either side of you as he tips back, one hand holding his own bulge out of the way so that you can see where yours enters him. His has the length that yours doesn't, but fuck if his nook doesn't look and _feel_tight around the base of your bulge, already slick with his violet.

"Hey," He says to you, sounding terribly distracted as he blinks all slow, hips rolling just as lazily. "I wanna try somethin'."

It's not a question really, so much as a 'Hey I'm about to do a thing so tell me if it's not fun'. You tilt your head but nod anyways and he sits up again, bulge in one hand and his other moving back to your chest. Eridan spreads his legs wider around you, and you watch, just barely able to see over the softness of yourself, as he guides his bulge around yours, then lower.

You've tried this a couple times with varying success, but this time it seems to work well enough. His bulge is cool to the touch as it slides across your nook, back and forth in a way that somehow gets you slicker, more worked up with every pass. When he pushes into your nook, you both gasp at the same time. It's always a little overwhelming at first - the way that every action causes a reaction.

Mutual penetration creates a feedback loop of syrupy slow pleasure, neither of you able to move much if you want your bulges to stay in each other a reasonable amount, but also both of you are feeling a lot already. The buildup is almost torturously sweet, his hands on your face, your chest, touching anywhere he can while softly shifting in your lap, Eridan's nook gripping your bulge while yours does the same to his.

There's moments it feels like you're so close to spilling, but when you try to chase it you move just enough that someone's bulge starts to slip out and there's a panicked little whine bubbling in Eridan's throat.

"Feels so good, but," He tries to articulate it, feeling a little too warm for his caste as he lays on your chest, bulge tip curling in your nook.

"Not enough?" You offer, assuming he feels the same thing you’re feeling. Someone's going to have to make the move and plow the other into the pile, because you're just driving eachother fucking crazy like this instead of actually getting anywhere.

"Exactly," Eridan agrees, voice a little raspy as he nods against your neck, forcing himself back up.

Fuck, you adore the position, but one of you has to switch it up. Maybe he'll ride your bulge, or maybe he'll climb off you and hitch your thighs up on his strong shoulders-

You hear footsteps that slow to a stop by the archway into this chamber, the echoes bouncing off the walls. It was the scuffing and lazy sound to the foot falls that gave your visitor away for you, but in case Eridan had any doubts, his voice is very much one of a kind.

"Smells like sex and losers in here." Sollux snickers, leaning his shoulder on the side of the massive entry way. His doubled tongues are peeking out of his mouth, just a tiny bit, as he watches you shift Eridan in your lap.

"You're late." Eridan snips at him, nose scrunched up in annoyance. As if Sollux is the one who smells, not you and him. You roll your hips, the movement pushing your bulge a little deeper into him, bringing his attention back to you while his bulge tries to take up the minimal space you offered by shifting yourself.

Sollux wanders closer, then drops down onto the pile next to you, meeting your half lidded, sex hazey eyes before reaching out to touch. You nod, gentle and distracted, and feel him graze his fingertips over your hip.

"You two couldn't wait for me huh?" He asks, inspecting the way you and Eridan are positioned, one eyebrow more higher than the other when he notices the way you've got your legs propped up on your heels.

Yeah, he knows this is a slower going kind of fuck- not something he's terribly good at. Sollux is always wound up full of energy, and never has the patience to stick with anything long. If he has a choice in it, anyways.

He dances his fingers up, over Eridan's gills, tips skimming just by, teasing him in a way that has him tensing, his nook squeezing tight around your bulge. Apparently your reaction is pretty clear, because Sollux absolutely looks smug as he watches you instead of what he's doing with Eridan.

"Player 3 has joined the game." He grins, the smarmy little shit.

"You're probably the cringiest idiot to ever get invited to threesomes." Eridan informs him, words measured because Sollux's hand is still right there, right at his gills. Honestly, he's incredibly trusting in his pitch passes. You're kind of impressed. He's either brave, or stupid. Maybe both. Maybe that’s why you like him so much.

"And yet, you still invite me." Captor gloats instead, but takes his hand away. You watch Eridan panic, about to protest, maybe ask him to put his warm hand back-

Instead Sollux's hand moves to _your_ ribs. He goes under your sweater, up to the half formed gills that don't even work right. They're still sensitive, they're still just as delicate. Your body reacts accordingly as he traces them with all the precise skill you'd expect of someone who is all about detailed fingerwork. He coded the game that ended your universe, and with the same fingers he teases back and forth over your gill slits, never once dipping in or pressing too hard.

It's like a tickle in the way it makes you tense up, not feeling unpleasant so much as _sensitive_. As if you should be scared to have something near a part of yourself so delicate, but instead it's a _thrill_ because the touch is gentle.

And Eridan isn't complaining, because each pass over one of your gills has your nook going tight around his bulge, your breath caught in your chest.

"So am I fashionably late, or just on time?" Sollux asks, voice a pleased drone that showcases just how much it strokes his ego to be able to do this, to get these reactions out of you two.

"Better late than never," You catch his wrist and pull his hand up to your mouth, nipping at his fingers but not letting him tug them away.

"Wearin' a whole lot more clothes than necessary, too." Eridan informs him, but rather than do anything about that, he makes a show of shifting his hips, nook squeezing around your bulge as he rides you. Like he wants to gloat that Sollux can't have you, because he's already got you.

Their little tug of war over you can be endearing, but you're also fairly into the concept of sharing, you know, as a fucking person. You like to see others in your community share space and resources amicably. But fuck if it isn't an ego boost to see them occasionally compete for who gets your bulge first.

Not that Sollux is always invited, or always joins. He's got his own priorities, but you and Eridan are fond of him, even if your stubborn prince won't actually admit it to anyone but you.

You nip his finger tip, lick it, and when you take just the first knuckle into your mouth, you watch Eridan swallow, his eyes locked on you. Sollux on the other hand, seems absolutely thrilled that he's apparently still invited to join in, despite being late.

You run your tongue over the pad of his finger, soft and inviting, and when you let him have it back he's quick to start undressing.

His shirt barely misses your head as he flings it, and he shoves his jeans down so fast he almost tips himself over. His horns crackle in a way that they only do when he's excited and clumsy.

"Slow down, Sparky, you're gunna blow a fuse," Eridan rolls his hips again, showing off as he runs a hand down your chest, over your stomach where he pets at you, curves his back a little more to push his bulge deeper in your nook.

You can't even join in on teasing Sollux like this, Eridan's being too distracting- so thank fuck Captor drops himself down at your hip again to get handsy.

He pushes away Eridan's hand on your stomach, claiming it as his own as he bends down to snatch a kiss from you, then back up to grab hold of Eridan's horn and pull him in for a kiss too. The motion jostles him on your bulge and he gasps into Sollux's mouth, a hand steadying himself on the goldblood's thin shoulder. They trade bites more than kisses, rough enough to edge pitch, but soft enough not to worry you. They're working on it still, you know, but it's unbearably hot when they figure it out like this.

There's another spark between his horns, and Sollux pulls himself away, trading Eridan back off to you, making sure he's steady again before scooting back, hand moving away from your hip as he goes.

You feel one of his knuckles graze against the base of your bulge, right where you sink into Eridan's nook. He nudges at you, gentle but insistent as he smears the slick there back and forth.

Eridan's eyes crack open, and he narrows them down at Sollux who has sat himself against your thigh now, leaned over to get a good view of your nooks. The two of them have some sassy little stare down, which Sollux seems to win by pressing a material coated finger right to the spread seam of his nook, pushing your bulge just enough that he can slide it in alongside. Ever so gently, and you feel him test resistance first, he presses into the seadweller perched on you.

Both of you moan, Eridan high and concerned, you low and pleased. His nook was already snug around you, but now he's even tighter, Sollux working his digit deeper, curling it the same way your bulge curls ever so slightly in him.

And he's just watching as he sits there, eyes hungry, arm hooked around your leg so he can get better access. It shouldn't be as hot as it is that he's watching so intently, right? You're kind of shocked with yourself- he's looking at your bulge going into Eridan like he's hungry for it.Getting his own hands involved, even. He shifts, pulls his finger nearly out then slides it back in, and you feel everything. The texture of his finger against your bulge, the squeeze of Eridan's nook at the movement. He does it again and Eridan warbles, soft and needy, looking surprised with himself- and then his bulge shifts inside you in a pleased curl and your head tips back into your soft pile, gasp caught in your throat.

"Oh fuck, Sol," Eridan's head hangs a little, lower lip caught between his teeth as another pleased noise pulls from his chest at the same time that Sollux moves his finger again.

The two of you had been going so slow, so soft, and now that Sollux is here that little spell has been broken and he's cranked things up to an eleven. You probably shouldn't be surprised.

"Feels good?" Sollux asks, voice raspy, tongues in his way.

Eridan nods, fast and enthusiastic.

"Fuck yes," You agree, testing a roll of your hips now that there's a little less wiggle room. You can feel your own nook making the fabric under you damp, along with the coolness of Eridan dripping down the base of your bulge, onto where his own slots into your nook best he can. Sollux, handsy lususfucker he is, looks smug as shit as he palms at where the two of you meet, his finger shifting, even stroking your bulge from inside Eridan. He drops down lower and almost out of sight, and a moment later you know why.

The heat of his tongue at your bulge, right by where he's got his finger in, is fucking heavenly. Warm and slick, he's fucking shameless and you love it.

It's driving the seadweller in your lap fucking wild, his nook squeezing every time he moves. Purple shock of hair hanging in his face, Eridan tries to press himself down, further onto your bulge and Sollux's finger, but can't get anywhere - so he tries to pull off, just a little, and makes a frustrated sound when this means his bulge almost comes all the way out of you and he stops, pushes himself back flush to you again.

"Come on," He begs, and suddenly Sollux's finger is sliding out and not back in.

"Hey, wha-," Eridan starts to protest, but you watch all his gears come grinding to a halt, eyebrows pinching so sweetly as he goes slack against your chest, arms no longer supporting any of himself.

_You_ don't feel anything different aside from the way Eridan's nook flutters and _squeezes_ for a moment. But Captor's not touching his nook, or you'd be able to feel it. No, his slicked up fingers have to be elsewhere-

Oh. Right.

Well, the two of you make a point of showering thoroughly before inviting Sollux to join you for a reason, you suppose. He's got that whole deal for double-anything, and double penetration absolutely counts, according to previous encounters. So you're going to take a wild guess that the goldblood who was just lapping at your bulge as he fingered Eridan, went and stuck his wet, material coated finger in seadweller chute instead.

The hand on your thigh is gone only for a moment- just long enough for you to hear a little pop, click, and then Sollux close his syladex again.

Lube? Probably lube.

There's a pause as Eridan shoots a look over his shoulder real quick, voice pointed.

"One, Captor. Not two."

"You know me so well," You can _hear_ the smarmy grin in his voice, "Fine, one. Have it your way."

Eridan's bulge surprises you with a sudden curl as he moans, fingers kneading against your soft chest. He's not holding himself up at all, you're just letting him lay on you as his nook ripples around the heat of you. Fuck, he feels good like this- almost returning to the slow back and forth the two of you had before Sollux joined you, except Eridan's gone all jelly limbed and a little fuck drunk if the desperate chirp he just made in your ear was any sort of hint.

You can't really see much of Captor from where you're laying aside from his horn tips and long gangly legs. He's got himself right up close still, and you can't fathom why he wants to watch so close while his hand is-

His warm, doubled tongue lathes over your nook, around where a few inches of Eridan's bulge is sunk into you best he can be. Oh fuck, _oh fuck_-

You moan, long and loud as he teases you, sloppy in the way that suggests he can't even really hold himself up either. His other hand has to be busy with his own pair of bulges- fuck that's so hot. It’s unbearably hot to you that Sollux came all the way out here and instead of just trying to wedge his bulges in, he'd rather use his mouth and hand to enhance what you and Eridan were already up to.

His tongues are wide, nearly as wide as Eridan's bulge, but thankfully they're flat. Warm, almost hot compared to the violet bulge curling in your nook- Eridan’s cooler body squeezing around your bulge. When Sollux's tongue pushes into your nook, right against Eridan's bulge, the seadweller sprawled on you calls to you with a trill you can't help but answer. He’s clinging to your chest like he'd drown without you. He has to be feeling so much already, and Eridan's been stuffed with your bulge for a while, edging him long before Sollux arrived.

Eridan gets almost frantic, trying to shift his hips but not being able to, bulge feeling like it's thrashing in your nook- it's like a chain reaction between the two of you, that feedback loop catching and tipping over.

"Kar- Oh fuck, Sol, I can't-" He can't get a sentence out, he can't think and you kind of can't either when every squeeze of his nook affects you, makes you go tight around him and _Sollux's fucking tongue_, which only makes Eridan's nook react to the way your bulge responds, and- and-

Your orgasm hits you, hot and fierce and you hold Eridan tight to you, feeling him stutter and seize right after. His only verbal response is a drawn out moan as his bulge gives another slow curl inside you. Softer, even though he's panting hard, his nook ripples around your bulge.

The two of you have stopped shifting, and you think you heard Sollux's sputter a little as his mouth pulled away from you, but you can feel Eridan _being _moved, just a little back and forth. Captor is still fingerfucking his ass, and Eridan absolutely will not complain, you know he wont.

You can hear Sollux sucking in air through his teeth, and the telltale sounds of him jerking his bulges the way he does right when he's close. Eridan's eyes are closed, blissful as he chirrs, hips perking a little, letting Sollux finger him past orgasm, milking it as long as he can.

Captor's orgasm is audible, if only because he's a shameless mouth breather who doesn't care if you hear him moan while tugging his bulges. He sounds like a hot mess when he comes, every goddamn time you invite him.

You know when he eases his finger out of Eridan though, because your seadweller sighs ever so sweetly and goes limp again, pleased little smile pressed to your neck, right by your gills.

Everything slows down. Your breathing, time itself. You feel like you just won something- which is a weird way of describing exhausted bliss. Tired, but breathlessly content and _adored_ by the seadweller purring on your chest.

And then you quickly come to realize, out of the three of you, you're likely the most coherent right now, because Sollux hasn't moved from the spot between your legs, nor commented anything disgusting yet. The pile's top layer is trashed, but if you don't act fast that's going to seep through to other pieces of fabric you're maybe not ready to get rid of just yet. You need _some_ amount of pile to be left over for sprawling in!

"Alright assholes, let me up." You try and shift Eridan off you, his bulge having withdrawn from your nook the same way yours had his, but your seadweller whines and clings instead.

"Five more minutes, Kar," He protests, and Sollux snickers from your feet.

You finally get a look at him, and his face is a mess of violet and your crimson. He's downright filthy but he looks so damn pleased with himself you almost want to tell him he's disgusting, just because you ought to knock him down a peg.

Instead, you roll your eyes and pat Eridan's back.

"The pile will be unsalvageable by that point, dipshit. We've gotta clean up Captor, he's a disaster."

Eridan may have not had the energy to move a moment ago, but suddenly he's up enough to peer around both your tangled legs.

"Ugh. Needs a bath," He scrunches his nose up, "Now who smells like sex, huh?"

"Meeee," Sollux holds a hand up haphazardly, like maybe he's feeling the same victorious feeling that had graced you a moment ago.

"Well, the loser is also accounted for it seems." Eridan sits up and leans back, just enough that he can reach over and mess up Sollux's sweaty bangs with his hand.

Maybe a bath isn't such a bad idea, but you'll have to wrangle at least _two_ losers into it after shooing them out of a sex-soggy pile. You can always alchemize more fabric, right? And you know, maybe all of that is a problem for future Karkat, because you've currently got a lap full of matesprit, a heart full of affection, a head full of post-fuck empty.

You decide to make no attempts to hassle anyone just yet. Eridan can have his five extra minutes of being lazy, and _then_ you'll wrangle your filthy quadrants.


End file.
